


Flaming Cotton

by vriskazone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskazone/pseuds/vriskazone
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta burn all your old clothes with your two alien partners.
Relationships: June Egbert/ Vriska Serket, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, June Egbert/Vriska Serket/Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Flaming Cotton

JUNE: alright, that should be the last of it.

The three of them, two trolls and one human girl, stood around the pile, composed mostly of cotton, on the foothills of a large mountain. June Egbert stood dressed in her blue god tier garb, every other piece of clothing she owned composed the pile. The shortest figure, Terezi, took an audibly loud sniff.

TEREZI: JUN3 D1D YOU R34LLY H4V3 TO W4SH 1T 4LL TOO

TEREZI: COULDV3 S4V3D L1K3 T3N BUCKS

June glanced over at them, giving them a bit of a look.

TEREZI: 1F YOUR3 G1V1NG M3 4 LOOK 1 C4NT S33 1T

TEREZI: 1M BL1ND >:[

June and Vriska both let out something approximating the midpoint between a chuckle and a groan at their mutual matesprit. Under their red shades, Terezi gave them both a wink.

VRISKA: Well, it’s ready whenever you are, 8a8e. ::::)

June smiled, pushing herself up to plant a kiss on Vriska’s cheek before walking over to the pile. She took a deep breath as she stared down at the pile. White Ghostbusters tees and khaki shorts. Not that she didn’t like Ghostbusters anymore, she just needed a fresh start, a baptism by fire, if you will.

She picked up the canister of lighter fluid, emptying it out across the pile, before producing a match. She struck it against the matchbook, producing a small, white flame, and flicked it onto the pile of clothes, jumping back a distance. It ignited immediately, the fire shooting at least 10 feet into the air.

The three of them stood there for a moment, admiring the bright crackling flame in silence. June stared at the remnants of her past identity burn away. She felt as if the flame had reached inside her, warming her entire body with relief and a sense of rebirth. Her name was JUNE EGBERT, and that’s all it would ever be until the end of time.

TEREZI:

VRISKA:

JUNE:

TEREZI: NOW TH4T W4S SOM3TH1NG >:O

VRISKA: Well, now that we’ve set your whole wardro8e to flame, how a8out we hit up the mall and steal some new clothes for you?

JUNE: you know that’s illegal, vriska.

VRISKA: 8e gay do crimes, Eg8ert!!!!!!!!

June let out a laugh as she took both her partner’s hands as they started walking down the hill, the bright fire illuminating their backs a soft orange as they made their way towards town.


End file.
